John M. Styre, Sc.D.
Dr. John Martin Styre, Rear Admiral and Commanding Officer of the USS Lothlorien, is an introverted but highly intelligent man with attributes far beyond what meets the eyes. Personal History John M. Styre, only son of Marcus and Carol Styre, was born on SD 17203.05, near Chicago, Earth. His father was a Federation freighter captain, and his mother had no formal occupation at the time of his birth. Styre was a quiet child; during the period of his schooling he preferred to observe and learn about the world around him, rather than interact heavily with other young children. Perhaps because of this, he easily mastered the topics presented to him before his Academy education, and passed the entrance examinations to SFA almost as easily. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy Styre studied at the Academy from age 18 to age 22, when he graduated with high honors. He declared himself a science student upon entry to the Academy, but quickly distinguished himself as a physicist, rapidly mastering the basic courses and quickly progressing to graduate-level study in temporal physics. Under the tutelage of some of the Academy's leading minds in the field, Styre demonstrated a preternatural grasp of the material, leading to his eventual completion of what would otherwise have been an impossible course load. Styre's performance in Starfleet training courses was average; though he performed relatively well in leadership roles he demonstrated no desire for a command role. Styre also engaged in basic self-defense training, as well as an edged weapons class as a personal diversion. Upon graduating the Academy, Styre received his first service assignment: a posting to R&D's Jupiter Station. However, the night after graduation, Styre's parents were attacked and killed before his eyes -- those responsible, who had no apparent motive, were never apprehended. His previously stable life disrupted, Styre vowed revenge, and promptly disappeared from society at large. Classified Section In fact, Styre had joined with a group of quasi-mercenaries who misled him, claiming to be performing covert operations for the Federation. These rogue elements, who referred to themselves only as "the Group", actually worked against Federation interests, committing several lethal terrorist acts in the process. After joining the Group, Styre was genetically modified by their medical staff. They performed dangerous yet successful experiments on him, and enhanced his agility, perception, and sensitivity. The Group doctor performed a highly dangerous modification of Styre's temporal lobe, activating the latent yet natural human telepathic genes located therein. The abilities of the Group's doctors are assumed to have been much greater than those of Starfleet Medical -- unlike the unsuccessful genetic alterations performed by underground Federation elements, the work performed on Styre was flawless, leaving no potential for the mental breakdown often seen in genetically-enhanced humanoids. After these modifications were performed, Styre essentially became a superhuman, with telepathic abilities, heightened senses, and heightened agility. The Group exploited Styre's new abilities for their own benefit. Styre was used as a weapon -- and though there are no direct evidentiary links to Styre or to the Group, it can be assumed that Styre, through the Group, was responsible for the commission of terrorist acts including assassination and destabilization of local governments. Yet through a combination of their powers of persuasion and Styre's own personal motives, the Group was able to keep their true nature from Styre for two years. However, after two years working with the Group, Styre discovered evidence that revealed their true intentions. Appalled at the destruction he had caused, Styre immediately attempted to contact Starfleet with the evidence. However, Styre was captured before he could send the transmission. Styre spent the next year in solitary confinement in a cell in the Group's ship. After this time had passed, Styre was released by an unknown individual, which allowed him to contact Starfleet. Starfleet then launched an assault against the Group base, capturing almost all of the 7 Group members. The leader and one other individual escaped, and one of the Group allegedly died in the attack. This left Styre and three Group members to be captured. After the three Group members were tried and sentenced to life imprisonment, Styre was brought to trial. Under the direction of DIA Admiral Roger Banfield, however, Starfleet acquitted Styre of all charges and sent him on his way. At the time, Styre was officially bound to Starfleet in exchange for his release -- but given his current rank, it is debatable whether or not this restriction can actually be enforced. According to intelligence released to the Department of Internal Affairs by Styre, all former members of the Group, save himself, are now deceased. USS Lothlorien-A At age 25, Styre was quietly reinstated into active Starfleet duty. He was subsequently assigned as an Assistant Science Officer aboard the USS Lothlorien, NCC-514251, under the command of Captain Neil Weiss. The rate of command attrition aboard the Lothlorien was very high; within two years Styre would serve under Vice Admiral Rachel Portnoy, Captain Jay Winger, and Captain Quint Kivo. During this time, the Lothlorien underwent a refit, earning the new registry NCC-514251-A. Styre's problem-solving abilities and scientific training served him well aboard the Lothlorien. His ability at his position impressed his superiors in the Lothlorien science department, leading to a rapid rate of promotion through the junior ranks. When the Lothlorien's Chief Science Officer was killed in the line of duty, Styre was given control of the department. From there, Styre displayed a leadership ability not seen during his Academy career. As his department became one of the Lothlorien's most efficient, Styre rose through the ranks to Lieutenant Commander and settled in as the ship's Second Officer. On Stardate 19906.25, the Lothlorien-A was crippled by enemy fire and crash-landed on the planet Cook V, suffering irreparable damage. Conditions on the desert planet were incredibly harsh, and casualties ran high -- but Styre served ably in his command role, and was thereafter twice decorated for his performance. Following Starfleet's rescue of the crew, the Lothlorien's Executive Officer, Commander Anne Wolfe, resigned her commission. The crew was reassigned en masse to the aging USS Trailblazer, NCC-78372, which had been recommissioned due to the shortage of starships following the Dominion War. USS Trailblazer With no Executive Officer, and no eligible candidates available -- again due to the war -- Styre found himself in temporary possession of the position. This arrangement was quickly made permanent, as Captain Kivo promoted Styre to Commander and Executive Officer of the Trailblazer on Stardate 19908.13. Soon afterward, a new Lothlorien (NCC-514251-B) was constructed, and the Trailblazer crew was reassigned to the new ship. USS Lothlorien-B When (then Fleet Captain) Kivo retired from command some months later, he requested to Starfleet Command that Styre be given command in his place. The issue of Styre's relative inexperience was debated for weeks, but on Stardate 20001.21, Styre was promoted to Captain and awarded command of the USS Lothlorien. The severe losses suffered by the Federation in the Dominion War, coupled with a wave of retirements following that conflict, left constant openings in higher positions, and the age of fleet command slowly decreased. Despite his young age, Styre quickly became the most senior captain in his command group, and was accordingly given the rank of Fleet Captain on Stardate 20008.04. Afterward, Styre's renewed involvement in research led to a promotion to Commodore on Stardate 20201.18 and an administrative role with Starfleet Science in USF High Command. Four years later, on Stardate 20602.17, he received a promotion to Rear Admiral, adding to his list of command responsibilities. However, none of this seemed to substantially interfere with his command of the Lothlorien. On Stardate 20607.21, Styre temporarily resigned his Starfleet commission and hijacked the USS Lothlorien. Unbeknownst to Starfleet, Styre had uncovered a terrorist threat to Earth within Starfleet Intelligence, and was working to stop it. On Stardate 20608.03, Styre self-destructed the Lothlorien, stopping the terrorist threat in the process. Though his commission was restored immediately afterward, he declined the opportunity to take command of the newly-constructed USS Lothlorien (NCC-514251-C). (A starfighter accident stranded a young human, Jessica Knight, on the Lothlorien from her previous location on the USS Aldrin (NCC-220947). She subsequently adopted Styre as her "uncle" and he reciprocated in turn. Knight now serves as a Lieutenant aboard the USS Agamemnon.) Semi-Retirement For approximately one year thereafter, Styre lived in semi-retirement in his family home near Chicago, Earth, serving as a capable administrator of Starfleet Science. When Captain T'Zal resigned as Commanding Officer of the Lothlorien-C, however, Styre was coaxed out of retirement and put in command of one of the fleet's most advanced scientific vessels. USS Lothlorien-C (NEEDS UPDATED) Additional Information Telepathy: Since his genetic enhancement, Styre has had excellent telepathic skills. Doctorate: Due to his exceptional performance and research achievements while at the Academy, Styre was granted the degree of Scientiæ Doctor in his specialized field of temporal physics. His doctoral thesis was entitled "Spatial Geometry: Mathematical Extrapolations of 'Invisible' Dimensions, and Their Relation to Temporal Theory". Though his research has been understandably curtailed during his time served as an active starship officer, he maintains both his interest and his work whenever possible: ever since his posting to the Lothlorien, he has been pursuing research into the theory of dimensional transcendentalism, the theory of an object's interior existing in an alternate dimension from its exterior. Physical Description: Due to experiences detailed in this file, John Styre is in excellent physical shape. Styre is almost always found immacuately groomed, dressed in his duty uniform. Perhaps his most striking feature is his eye color, which has been known to shift from a deep blue to a slate gray. Occasionally, Styre can be seen wearing a pair of wire-rimmed eyeglasses; the reason for this is unknown as the Admiral has no history of poor vision. Personality: Since the events culminating in the destruction of the Lothlorien-B, Styre appears to have mellowed somewhat. He genuinely enjoys his research in the sciences, and is devoted to his responsibilities as a Commanding Officer -- thus, he spends the majority of his free time attending to the administration of his ship or conducting research in the labs. However, his characteristic obsessiveness has declined: he is more likely to be seen enjoying a glass of sparkling apple cider (his drink of choice) in the Lothlorien lounge, and has on rare occasions been glimpsed wearing off-duty attire. Whether or not he is prone to overworking himself is unclear: while he frequently goes for many hours without sleep, he claims that he only requires sleep 20% as often as the average human. On the outside, Styre is relatively quiet and prone to the use of sarcastic humor. Inside, however, Styre is a virtuous and kind person, always willing to sacrifice himself to forward the causes of justice. He is very strong-willed, and has never fallen victim to intimidation. He has been known to consider solutions ignored by other commanders as too dangerous -- he is less concerned with Starfleet regulations than with completing a mission the "right" way -- but his actions generally demonstrate a deep concern for the sanctity of life. Styre does, however, possess a very clear emotional "limit" - though it is nearly impossible to push him past this limit, he does tend to behave radically, even irrationally, when the limit is breached. Styre has never been known as a socialite, possessing the traditional introvert's preference for a small group of friends rather than a crowded room. Styre has never been a particularly strict commanding officer. As he feels that formalities often detract from efficient performance, he does not require rigorous saluting from his crew, or indeed the frequent stands to attention learned from day one at Starfleet Academy. This is not to say he is lax -- crewmembers aboard the Lothlorien quickly determine his precise limits, and are very rarely known to test them. His relatively few hobbies include Earth music of the late twentieth century, practicing self-defense, and playing the spoons. Medical History (physical): Aside from injuries sustained in the line of duty, from which he seems to heal with unnatural speed, Styre has a perfect record of physical examinations, always seeming to be at the peak of health. Medical History (psychological): Styre refuses all psychological profiling and/or counseling sessions without exception. When forced by a higher authority to attend, he is deliberately vague and unhelpful. Ironically enough, the only way to determine why would be through a detailed psychological examination. Styre John Styre John